Dirty Games in Zipped Tents
by SeaWolf13
Summary: It's all Tris says when I call her beautiful. It makes me sad when I realize that my girl doubts herself when she is the most wanted girl in Dauntless. I just don't get it. *Sequel to "Silly Games in Locked Rooms"*
1. Chapter 1

**Dirty Games in Zipped Tents**

_I do not and never will own Divergent_

_**Four/Tobias:**__ Dating Tris, 23 Years old, Works in the control room and trains the initiates_

_Birthday: June 4__th_

_**Beatrice/Tris: **__Dating Four, 20 years old, Works in the tattoo shop with Tori _

_Birthday: April 6__th_

_**Shauna: **__Still Zeke's fiancée (Marrying him in 5 months), 22 years old, still works at a fighting gym_

_December 21__st_

_**Zeke: **__Still in complete love with Shauna, Works in the control room, 22 years old_

_August 3__rd_

_**Uriah:**__ 20 years old, Still odd, trains the dauntless born_

_May 21__st_

_**Marlene: **__Still dating Uriah, 20 years old, Works in hospital_

_November 22nd_

_**Christina: **__5 months pregnant, 20 years old, married to Will now, Trains dauntless born_

_December 1__st__ (Look it up)_

_**Will: **__married to Christina, works as a leader, 20 years old_

_August 25__th_

_**Lynn:**__ 20 years old, single again, Peter broke up with her for Lauren, Works in the Tattoo shop_

_October 23__rd_

_**Al: **__Dead, threw himself into the chasm during that point in the game where he disappeared__, Err… he's still single! ;-D_

_September 30__th_

(PS most of the birthdays are just random dates random)

**This story takes place during July 22****nd**** and the last story took place during May 4****th**** (You know what that is… right?) **

**Last time:**

_Sitting patiently, I wait for the real games to begin._

**Three months later…**

**Now in Tobias's P.O.V.**

Forceful wind whips against my chest and I grip tightly to Tris's arm. We are standing on the roof, the gravel crunching slightly under my foot as I lean away from the edge. Colors swarm across my vision but I shake my head and pull Tris closer to my chest. She is my anchor, she is my life, and she is the only thing that keeps me from running from the roof, screaming at the top of my lungs in fear.

Tris's friends…I mean…. Our friends, stand around us in an oblivious blob, unknowing that they have a person who is afraid of heights standing at their center. Tris squeezes my hand and gives me a gentle smile. She knows and she understands. I let a breath, which has been cooped up in my chest, out slowly.

Tris stare at the tracks in anticipation, she has never been camping before and I promised to myself that I would make it the best camping trip ever, just for her.

I stare off into space as a light voice jitters in my ears.

'_I'm not beautiful, Tobias, no matter how many times you say it, I'm not.'_

It's all Tris says when I call her beautiful. It makes me sad when I realize that my girl doubts herself when she is the most wanted girl in Dauntless. I just don't get it.

She has deep curves that dig into her waist and shows an hour glass figure that makes me drool. Her golden blonde hair lies in waves when she lets it down, curving down her back with gorgeous waves and shine. Her large gray eyes stay shiny and interested through every conversation. Those eyes of hers change from a rich blue to a deep stormy gray, relating on her mood. Her nose is a tad bit crooked on her heart shaped face, but it just makes her even more enduringly beautiful. Tris's mouth is a story of its own, her soft pink lips and the arch of the lower lip. Her slight frame, she thinks, indicates that she is weak, but that's so wrong, it's a miracle how much muscle that she has packed into her body and still managed to not show any of it.

The train's whistle shrieks through the crisp morning air, waking up our half asleep group. We all begin to run in unison, our arms pumping and our chests heaving. Tris and I swing our way up first, pulling up our lagging friends.

"That was tiring," Christina wheezes as she rubs her slightly swollen stomach. I find my self marveling at it. A swollen stomach signals a new life that is beginning to grow inside of another being, I try to imagine Tris with a swollen stomach, but some how can't.

The wind pushes against my back and I sit on the wooden floor, pulling Tris down with me. The coolness of the wind somehow makes it to the back of my legs and I snuggle into Tris's neck, hoping her warmth will encourage mine.

"Hey Christina," Uriah pipes up. "You have something on your stomach there."

"Shut up," She growls at him and looks down at her stomach lovingly as Will whispers tender words into her ear. She nods anxiously and Will pulls her into his lap, gently rubbing deep circles into her back, Christina noticeably sinks into his embrace.

After several moments of silence, I finally speak, "If you guys want to sleep, I can keep watch and wake you when we arrive."

"Thanks Four," Marlene yawns tiredly as she snuggles closer to Uriah.

As everyone falls asleep, I find Tris's sleepy eyes glued to my face.

"What's up?" I whisper.

Tris smiles sadly and speaks so softly you have to lean in to hear her, "You."

"Why me?" I question her as she fight s to stay awake.

"You're sweet, even though you never like to show it, you are…"

A smile plays against my mouth and I kiss her soft lips, wanting more but remembering where we are and something else standing in our way, so instead I say, "Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

She nods, sleep already dragging her under as she says, "I love you Tobias," And just like that, she is out like a light and I am left in a silent car, full of sleeping people.

**I'm BACK!**

**Welcome to the first chapter of the sequel! The first of many! Hopefully! What did you think?**

**Any way, when they camp… do you guys want them to play a truth or dare game? Any other games? And if you like the truth or dare idea, I need truths and dares! Thank you amazing people who I don't really know but I know that you are clever!**

**3,**

**Seawolf13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_**Tobias P.O.V.**_

"Why can't we have a civilized conversation?" The Stiff's voice wavers slightly as she stare at Peter and Uriah, whose mouth hangs open in mid shout. My arm grips Tris's tiny waist and my joints croak in protest of the sudden movement.

"Shut up, Stiff number two," Peter's silky voice rings through my head, making a headache throb through my skull.

Tris and I sit there, silent, hoping that we won't be dragged into the conversation as we watch the awful scene play out before us. Our friends sit there, scowls rubbing against there features as they stare at Peter who sits against the wall, a straw dangling from his lips. He chews on it and a smile plays against his mouth, his flashing white teeth flashing in the semi dark train cart.

"Don't talk to Susan that way," Tris's brother barks at Peter, slightly pushing the stiff, or excuse me, Susan behind his back. "And you," Caleb points at me with an accusing finger. "Stay away from my little sister, and stop touching her!"

A laugh gurgles in the back of my throat and I let it out, watching Caleb's face turn even redder than before, "She isn't your little anything." I tighten my arm around her waist as if to prove a point.

"I'm a big girl, Caleb," Tris looks at her brother with pleading eyes and I can feel my heart melt with love. "I'm allowed to have a boyfriend and with that comes the touching and the…"

"Boring," Peter yawns and I scowl at the bastard, he has no right to be here, but of course, it's my fault that he is.

**Flash back:**

_Tris's head rocks across my lap as I lie on my back, trying to prepare myself for the fifteen minute ride filled with the sound of sleeping people. The rocking of the train and the snores of the others slowly lulls me into a dreamless sleep._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

_I awake to the sound of screaming, my head rolling against the mossy floor of the train. Dirt coats my hair as I sit up, just to find Peter screaming at my girlfriend, a backpack slung over his shoulder. _

"…_Just have to find another weekend to camp!" Tris yells, fear pours into her eyes but she fights it. Hiding it from Peter's wicked gaze. _

_Uriah and Zeke sit there, watching the whole thing with each other's hand clamped over their mouths, not wanting to interfere with the battle of the camp sites. _

"_Max gave me signed permission to camp this weekend at the dauntless grounds, section F, so you guys need to find another camp site and camp there," Peter waves his 'written permission' under Tris's nose. Anger bubbles beneath her skin, but she stands there with her arms crossed. _

"_We can't," Marlene stands, a scowl already placed against her features. "We have written permission here too, for the same camp site and to bring along three different members from other factions."_

"_We do?" Tris cocks her head to the side, a confused look glazes her face, smoldering her anger for the time being. _

"_We do," I say, pulling Tris's curious eyes to me. "It was for you to speak to your family again, but you're parents couldn't make it, so Susan, Robert, and Caleb are coming, I just got permission for this weekend, and that was hard enough."_

"_Thank you," Tris leans down and kisses me, her lips soft against my own. I snake my hands around her waist and pull her down on top of me as I hear someone gag, but I don't care. She straddles my hips and I try to deepen the kiss, but Peter decides something just then._

"_Then I'll come with you."_

_A frown pulls at Tris's lips as she pulls away, leaving my lips swollen and cold. _

**Flash back over**

"Your face is boring," Lynn snaps at Peter after his…err…interrupting comment.

"That doesn't make sense!" Peter frowns, his eyes turning dark with confusion and hate.

"Your face doesn't make sense!" She retorts, pointing at Peter's face from across the room.

"Shut up," Christina shouts from across the room, Will's arm slung over her shoulders.

Peter and Lynn stop their childish bickering and settle for glaring at each other, arms folded across their chests and a pout pulling at their lips.

"Oh my god!" Uriah shouts. "Was that seriously that easy?"

"Yup," Zeke slings his arm around his brother. "You can learn many things that can turn a thing like that into a piece of cake, from the strange creature of women." Shauna punches Zeke's arm, earning herself a yelp of pain that escapes his lips.

"Dauntless cake?" Uriah inquires, his eyes glistening with excitement.

Marlene nods, "You better believe it."

Tris giggles, leaning against my torso as her laughs wrack through her body. She is quickly joined by the rest of us as the visitors stare at us in confusion.

"What's Dauntless cake?" Robert questions, his voice still tinged with the happy attitude that the Amity hold by the tail and stuffs in their pockets like it's their god.

Caleb stuffs wire thin glasses into his pocket and his eyebrows scrunch together, "Isn't it just cake made in Dauntless?"

"Hell no!" Marlene shouts as she scoots closer to Uriah. "It's as much of our selves as the hairs on the top of your head or the brain that lies in there." She pokes him on his forehead and Caleb jumps away from her and closer to Lynn, who screams and he runs over to Tris, the train causing him to be unbalanced and trip over his own two feet. I hold in a laugh.

Caleb sits carefully next to Tris a confused expression on his face and this time I actually do laugh as she whispers, "She's afraid of Erudite," in his ear. He nods with understanding, his look of curiosity replace by one of anger as I pull Tris into my lap.

He opens his mouth, most likely to be say some argument on how I shouldn't be touching her, but he is cut off by Uriah who yells, "We're here!"

I stand, pulling Tris up with me, we run and jump, our back pack thumping against our backs and dust rising around our feet as we land, and I finally can think freely as I suck in a mouthful of the clean air. With Tris under my arm and our friends trekking behind us, followed by Peter and Caleb, we begin to head off to the camp ground to unpack and to start this week long adventure.

**Hello,**

**This wasn't the best thing I've ever written and I'm not really proud of it, but oh well. Sorry this took so long, I had to rewrite it multiple times, first because I didn't know how to bring people in, then I didn't know how to start it, and then I had to rewrite the whole thing because I wrote it in Tris's perspective. Hey, do you want me to write this in Tris's POV too? **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! And the follows! And the favorites! **

**I am probably going to update every 20 or so reviews, because you guys get ten too quickly and I need to get some sleep sometime. :P Stick with me please and have a wonderful day! **

**Read, Write, and live your life,**

**~Seawolf13**


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own divergent_

**Chapter Three:**

_**Tobias P.O.V.**_

_**The tents and everything are set up, but they still have their bags on their shoulders. **_____

"Okay, we have seven tents and thirteen people," Uriah claps his hand together, the sound making Tris jump beside me. "So, who's going with whom?"

"Its quite simple, actually," Shauna pushes her wind tossed hair away from her face, her eyes bright with intelligence. Sometimes I wonder if she's divergent to. "I'll go with Zeke, Tris and Four, Marlene and Uriah, Christina and William, The stiff and the Amity, and oh…" She breaks off as she stares at the remaining three people. Peter, Caleb, and Lynn.

"I'll go with Lynn," Peter offers and Caleb sinks with relief as Lynn begins to protest but Peter presses his finger to her lips, saying, "Shush, my little pansy cake."

Lynn shakes his finger off and growls, "Shut up, you little son of a…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU JUST SAID PANSY CAKE! IT'S FINALLY CATCHING ON!" Uriah screams in happiness and Marlene giggles behind her hand before placing a light kiss to his cheek. Uriah begins to fan himself, "I'm okay, I'm okay. Oh my god, I'm not okay!"

His backpack crashes into his back with every step as Uriah runs to his tent with a laughing Marlene in tow. The zipper is pulled tightly up on the dark tent and we can hear giggles as they do god knows what.

"Okay," Zeke smiles. "Looks like you're on your own Erudite."

Caleb shrugs as he pushes his back pack strap higher onto his shoulder, "Its okay, Mr. Teddy and I will be fine… I mean… I'll be fine."

A red blush creeps across his face as Tris laughs lightly and I fight to hold in a laugh myself.

"You still sleep with that thing?" Tris pokes her brother in the chest.

"No," Caleb shakes his head but his scarlet blush proves his words wrong. "It's probably on the streets with a little factionless girl; most certainly it's not in my backpack… I mean… BYE!" He runs into a random tent and zips the tent as quickly as possible.

**qp**

Tris lays out our sleeping bag, smoothing out the wrinkles and I smile at myself. What could I have done in a past life that allows me to be hers?

Nothing comes to mind as I crawl over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She smiles and continues smoothing down our bed, but at this moment, I don't want it to be smoothed down, I want it to be messed up with our tangled bodies lying amongst it all. I place a tender kiss to her throat and pull away before I can lose control.

I learned on the night of truth or dare that I can't lose control around her and I'm okay with waiting, I will wait forever for her if needed…

**Flash back to where the last book ended:**

_The lock clicks closed and I turn to only see Tris sitting on her couch, a wild look in her eye. _

_A smile spreads itself across my face without my consent as I walk swiftly to her, using only long stride and pressing my mouth against hers. A groan of satisfaction rumbles through my throat as I run my tongue along her bottom lip, she opens her mouth, allowing me to enter, her taste rushes through my mouth and I play with the bottom of her shirt, raising it higher and higher until she stops me. __**(I don't know how this works, but this is how it's going to go in my story)**_

_Tris pulls her mouth away from mine and takes a step back, leaving inches between our bodies. _

"_I can't Four," She hugs herself. "I'm sorry."_

_Her eyes are pleading and I feel myself melt. "It's okay," I say, pulling her against me and into a hug. "I can wait… and Tris?"_

"_Ya?" She asks, her voice muffled by my shirt._

"_Call me Tobias, I like the way you say it."_

"_Okay," She slightly pulls away from my tight embrace, loosening it as she rests her chin against my chest. "Tobias."_

_I smile and lightly peck her on the lips. This time it isn't a hungry kiss or a sexy one… no… this kiss is slow and soft, radiating love and contentment._

**End of Flash back.**

A banging against the tent's flimsy door brings me back into reality and I am surprised to find Tris's lips pressed against my own.

The banging rustles the tent again and she pulls away as Uriah's voice rings about our ears, "You guys better get dressed, we're going to play a game in, like, five minutes!"

Tris face turns beat red as she unzips the tent, shedding our awkward position in bright sunlight, she crawls out first, a frown playing against her lips as she glares at Uriah. I begin to follow her but Uriah grabs my arm and whispers, "Your pants are looking a little tight," before walking away.

Heat forms its way around my face and neck as I follow him, hoping that no one else will comment on my _situation._

**qp**

I sit on the ground next to Zeke and Tris; I pull her onto my lap and bury my face into her hair, relishing its sweet scent and absolute smoothness.

"Now that we are all her and not busy with something," Zeke smiles and Uriah fakes a cough as he says, "Someone."

Tris blushes and Peter chokes out an evil laugh, "Apparently the stiff ain't to stiff for that."

"Shut up," Robert barks, his happy lala attitude flushed down the drain. "You aren't one to speak, Mr. Virgin."

Peter's face turns just as red as his hair, "H-How did you know that?"

"Knowing secrets is my specialty," Robert smiles and my gut turns as he looks at me, and I get what he's poking at. My heart pounds against my chest and all I can think is that he knows about it all.

**Changing perspectives! **

_**Tris P.O.V.**_

Shauna looks at Robert in shock and then slaps him on the arm lightly, whispering something into his ear, he nods and sends a smile my way. Questions whiz around my brain, but all is forgotten when Tobias begins to nuzzle my neck again. After that, my brain becomes a pile of useless goo.

"With that out of the way," Will chuckles awkwardly as he pulls a silent Christina into his lap.

She gently kisses his jaw and says, "What game are we playing?"

"Are you nervous?" Uriah pipes up and a groan falls from my mouth, joining the others on the floor.

"Do we have to?" Marlene whines and Lynn shrugs, leaning back against Shauna, who shrugs her off like an old winter coat.

Scowling, Lynn says, "I guess we are all too pansy cake for that game…"

Uriah stares at her in wonder and mutters, "Best day ever."

"How about we play until someone gets punched and then we'll play something else, good?" Zeke suggest and we all shrug. "Okay, let's pull names from a hat, shall we?"

**Hey guys,**

**This was probably the most mature (or dirty) Chapter I have ever written. Please let me know what you think and if Peter should be paired up with Tris or Susan? And what do you think is up with Robert? **

**Oh, and I am also dropping the whole "Update after 20 reviews" thing because I don't like to roll like that. Have a wonderful day!**

**Read, Write, and live your life,**

**Seawolf13**


	4. Chapter Four

_I do not own divergent_

**Chapter Four (Fixed and Finished) :**

_**Tris P.O.V.**_

Tobias stares at Shauna with naked hate and she shrugs a thick shoulder at him. Shauna was the one who pulled the names out of the hat as Marlene wrote it onto a loose sheet of paper. She wrote in a small, loopy cursive, making my eyes water when I look down at the words.

Uriah pulls the loose sheet of paper from my hands, his eyes running across the swirled words with ease. His lips form the words as he reads the first pairing silently. My head spins as I try to figure out what the small writing pronounced against the crisp white sheet.

"Tris and," Uriah pauses at my name. "Zeke."

A breath of understanding rushes through my lungs and my head stops spinning in confusion. I glance at Tobias and nearly laugh. If we were in a cartoon world, gray smoke would be billowing out of his ears, his face red as a tomato and his fists clenched. His knuckles turn white and purple from the strain and his finger nails dig into the soft flesh of his palm, drawing blood.

I place a soft kiss on his cheek and stand up, heading slowly over to Zeke. Smiling slightly to him as I sit down, I say, "When ever your ready, Zekey bear."

"Okay, Trissy," He grabs my ankle roughly and I can see Tobias bloat with anger, his eyes twisting in wavering restraint. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes," I say even though my heart isn't beating in the familiar pattern of fear.

Zeke releases my ankle and Tobias's shoulders slump as his anger washes out of him. "Then, we're done," Zeke brushes his hands together.

"Tris still needs to be the leader of the pairing," Marlene pulls against Uriah's zipper, watching it fall to the middle of his chest and then back to the top. She watches it as if in a trance and I tug my sweater tighter around my frail frame.

"Fine," I huff out a sigh of annoyance and place a finger to Zeke's cheek, poking him hard enough to feel his slimy teeth. "Are you nervous?"

Zeke rolls his eyes and says, "Mortified," his jaw working over time underneath my finger.

I pull away and run back to Tobias's lap, staring every one in challenge to see if they would object and lucky for their noses, no one did.

Tobias wraps a strong arm around my waist and turning me. I have no choice but to throw my legs around his hips or be lying sideways in his lap. He digs his hands into my hair forcefully, crashing his lips to mine as if making sure that I'm still here, that I'm still his. I kiss him back with an equal amount of need and want. My fear sizzling into the back of my mind, at least until I hear a collective gasp from behind us. I pull away, my cheeks aflame, and swivel back to everyone's shocked faces.

Tobias and I weren't really fond of the PDA, so they really never seen us kiss before, except small pecks on the lips, too quick to even be sure that it happened. They stare at my burning face, our swollen lips and scattered hair.

A pit bomb of embarrassment explodes in my stomach as I realize that we just made out in front of our friends. A private activity done in the mist of people! My heart begins to run, pounding against my chest, but Tobias places his hand against my stomach, his pinky finger sliding beneath my shirt and drawing small circles against the soft skin. This calms me somehow and I lean back against his chest as I watch the rest of the game play out.

In the end, Christina threatens Tobias's left hand, Will and Uriah kiss, Peter and Lynn head off to their tent to do _things_, Marlene and Shauna poke each others arms, and Caleb's stupid teddy bear ends up in Robert's pants. All we have left is Susan and Caleb.

Susan places a tender hand to Caleb's ankle and says, "Are you nervous?" Caleb shakes his head in denial, but he bites his lower lip in fascination and worry as she scoots her hand to his knee. "How about now?" She looks up at him from her kneeling position and he shakes his head 'no' again. She slides her hand to the middle of his thigh and a red blush spreads across Caleb's face as he shakes his head again.

The dauntless all sit in silence and wonder as the Stiff's hand glides up the Erudite's body, carefully resting at his crotch before moving up to his stomach. The blush is visible on both of them now as Susan cups his face in her hands. Slowly leaning in as her eyes ask the question and he keeps on denying it.

"Now I'm nervous," my brother whispers when their lips are about to meet.

We watch with our eyes wide as Susan says, "It's too late for that," and then she kisses him and he kisses back and they won't stop kissing. Caleb pushes his hand into her hair, the knot at the base of her neck loosening and slowly trailing down her back. Susan pulls his shirt from his pants where they were tucked moments before, running her hands along his lower back, his pale skin glowing beneath her touch.

I pull my eyes away, scared to watch anymore. Tobias pulls on my ear and I turn, only to see him nodding toward our tent. I agreed with a quick nod of my head, the only problem in this situation was that I couldn't wait for him to pull the zipper closed.

* * *

_**Greetings fair people of the inter world, I welcome you to the author note for this chapter.**_

_**Maximumrider99 is helping a lot with this story, always reading, reviewing and putting up with my annoying PMs. So please check out her amazingly written Maximum ride stories (My favorites are "Falling for my match maker" or "A New Beginning") **_

_**Oh, And thank you guys sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows, you guys made me scream and dance with joy when I looked up my profile today, so thank you!**_

_**Have a wonderful day, night, dawn, or what ever!**_

_**~Seawolf13**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note before I start. I just fixed chapter four if any one is interested. Well, at least I hoped I fixed it. Please tell me if I make anymore boring run on paragraphs that don't need to be there or simple word mistakes. Thanks!**

_I don't own Divergent._

**Chapter Five:**

_**Tobias P.O.V.**_

"What's up?" Tris bites her lips as she sits crossed legged across from me.

A smile pulls against my mouth and I decide against hiding it, so I let it loose, "We never had a turn at the game."

Tris's eyes widen and she nods slowly, nervousness etching into her movements. I place my hand at her ankle; a rough sound vibrates from her throat, but I choose to ignore it.

"Are you nervous?" The words pour off of my mouth like liquid.

Tris shakes her head, her long, blonde pony tail slapping her face as she does. I finally take notice to what she's wearing and I can't believe that I didn't notice earlier. Her black long sleeved t-shirt is worn under a poofy white vest, its elastic texture stretched tightly across her chest. Black skinny jeans grip her slim thighs, hugging her curves gently. My mouth begins to water, but I swallow the unwanted slim before it can fall from my mouth.

I lift my hand, only to place it down again, but this time on her boney knee cap, "Are you nervous now?"

Tris leans forward, her breath tickling my ear as she whispers, "No."

"How about now?" I ask as my hand travels to the middle of her thigh.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we Four?" She grabs my wrist and gently drags my hand up her body.

"We shall," I smirk before I push my mouth against hers.

**~xXx~**

"You have to stop teasing me like that," I say, my breath heavy in her ear.

She pulls away smirking, "But it's too much fun."

Tris pulls her hair from the rubber band and begins to loop it back, her movements fluid and confusing. How does she manipulate her hair into something tame?

I rub a hand through my own hair and I notice that it doesn't only tickle my fingers anymore; it covers them in greasy warmth. I normally would of have shaved it off by now, but Tris likes it long, so I leave it.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME," a voice screams from outside, shaking me from my hairy thoughts. "COME ON, LOVE BIRDS, STOP TRYING TO REPOPULATE DAUNTLESS. IT'S TIME TO PLAY!"

"And I thought we were going to not have to play that today," Tris rolls her eyes and straightens her clothing before crawling from our tiny tent. "Are you coming Toby?"

"Yes and did you just call me Toby?" I pull the zipper back up on my pants that never even left my legs.

She shrugs, "Thought I'd try it out, no?"

"No," I shake my head quickly before the thought of my mother calling me Toby can enter my mind. I crawl out of the tent, letting the fading twilight make my vision unstable.

**~xXx~**

"Okay does everybody remember the rules of the game?" Zeke questions, his eyes running over us in excitement.

"No," Robert, Susan, and Caleb say in unison. They glance at each other before a few chuckles escape from their mouths.

Christina rolls her eyes, he hair still matted from the little catnap that she decided to take earlier, "If you choose Truth, when it's your turn, you have to answer a question truthfully and if you choose a dare you have to do what ever you are dared to do, got it?"

"What if you refuse to do something?" Robert asks.

Will smirks, placing a long arm across Christina's shoulders, "Then you remove an article of clothing, first person naked loses."

"Who's going first?" Zeke says loosely as he checks his fingernails.

"I will," Uriah raises his hand, waving it in insane circles that make my head spin. "Robert, Truth or Dare?"

Robert flashes me a quick smile before saying, "Truth."

"Great," Uriah rubs his hands together evilly. "What were your test results?"

"Amity," Robert says without shame or worry. "Abnegation, Candor, and Dauntless."

A gasp rings through our group before Lynn whimpers, "divergent."

Leaves rattle from behind us, something was coming our way, and it is large.

* * *

**I hope that this was better than last chapter. **

**Quick shout out to**_** hockeycrazy7**_** for pointing out my mistakes last chapter.**

**That's all, have an amazing day and read **_**hockeycrazy7**_**'s Divergent stories… they are amazing!**

**Bye,**

**Seawolf13**


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own divergent_

**Chapter Six:**

_**Tobias P.O.V.**_

… Or not.

A squirrel pulls itself from the deep underbrush of the forest that surrounds us. Its bright green leaves shining like ghosts in the fading sunlight. The light flickers in my face momentarily blinding me before I turn to look at the scraggly rodent.

The squirrel's tail curls behind its head in a ragged clump and its eyes wide and bright with fear. Its hands quickly snatch a nut left there by past campers. The squirrel pauses as if sensing us and turns it's over sized head slowly.

We all sit there silently as it does this and we watch it scamper away as if we are the ones with the disease.

Tris doesn't waste anytime after that, quickly turning to Robert, her eyes wide with concentration as she studies him, "Are you divergent?" Her voice comes out cool and clear but I can hear the under lying tone of worry and distrust.

"Ya," Robert scratches his head. "I don't see the big deal about it though; almost everyone here is divergent also."

"What?" Lynn shrieks, jumping away from us, just as the squirrel has done only moments before.

Shauna stares at her sister, a sad look on her face, "Give it up Lynn, he knows."

"Fine," Lynn screws up her face and sits next to Shauna, her shoulder rubbing against hers. "Who else is divergent here?"

Uriah raises his hand and shrugs, "You were going to find out sooner or later."

We all sit in silence before Marlene's finicky voice cuts through our ear drums, "Who else is divergent, Robert?"

"Its Uriah, Beatrice, Christina, Shauna, Lynn," Robert pauses. "Peter, Will, and Tobias."

Each person's eyes grow wide at the sound of their name, but only Christina speaks up.

"Who's Tobias?"

"No one," Tris's voice pours out of her mouth, unwavering. "He was Robert's and I's friend when we were little, he's gone now."

"Gone?" Robert asks, his eye brows scrunching in confusion. "Isn't he right…"

"No, Robert," She interrupts; her voice becomes thick with unshed tears. "He's dead, Factionless, _Abnegation_. He's gone now and all we need to do is pray that he won't rot in hell."

"Wait," He leans his elbows on his knees. "I'm confused…"

"I think we all are," Tris stands from my lap. "I'm going to bed."

She walks away with a purpose, raising her hand to her face to wipe away the unseen tears.

"What the hell just happened?" Zeke asked as soon as Tris zips the tent tightly closed.

"I don't know," Robert says, grunting as he stands. "But I'm going to check on her."

"No," I say. "I'll go since I'm her _boyfriend_." Not you, I add silently in my head as I follow Tris to our tent.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Christina whispers in Marlene's ear, probably answering one of the girl's many questions. She hissed it loud enough for everyone, except Tris, heard it. "She's been really emotional lately."

"Oh My God," Caleb yells at me, quickly rising to his feet. "What the hell did you do to my little sister?"

"She isn't your little anything," I snap, letting the anger take control.

"So you're admitting to getting her pregnant?" He screams again, pulling against Susan's attempts to hold him off.

"No!" I panic.

Robert frowns and his eyebrows crease deep into his forehead, "You're not admitting to it, but you did get her pregnant?"

"She is not PREGNANT!" I shout the last word and silence falls upon our small group. That is, until Will decided to speak.

"Technically speaking, Tris being pregnant would resolve in her emotions, so that is probably our best bet," He glances at me, most likely trying to see my reaction that 'statistically' speaking, I may be a father.

"I'm guessing that you ain't no pansy cake in the bedroom, man," Uriah claps me on the back and my anger begins to overheat. "Congrats."

"Oh My Dauntless Cake!" Christina squeals to Will, who cringes at his fiancée's high pitched excitement. "Our baby is gonna have a play mate and born in best friend!"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Shauna leans forward.

"Congrats." Says Zeke

"Oh, the baby must have Tris's golden hair!" Christina chirps

"What do you want to name it?" Marlene leans against Uriah, a smile lighting up her face and her cheeks rosy as he whispers something in her ear.

"Are you going to kill it?"

"PETER!" Christina shouts in complaint.

"What?" He sneers.

I am at explosion point when I scream, "SHUT UP, WE NEVER EVEN HAD SEX BEFORE!"

"You…haven't?" Marlene stammers and I stand up, unable to control my anger anymore and make my way to my tent. Hoping that Tris's face will pull me out of this red fog and into my old self. The one she said that was 'dead'.

**Hey guys,**

**I am so sorry for not updating this, but school has just started again and so has my busy schedule. =( This didn't end it where I wanted it to and Tobias seems a little OOC, and I am sorry about that. **

**On another note, OMG guys, 83 reviews, 98 followers, and 52 favorites! Do you know how hard I tried not to squeal? It didn't work very well…**

**But thank you guys so much!**

**Oh, I'm going to be starting a "Shout out of the chapter" Thing…**

**So... Today's shout out goes to "**_**datcray-crayfangirl**_**" for reviewing every chapter and making me laugh at her last review. **

**Thank you!**

**XOXO,**

**Seawolf13**

**P.S. Check out "A Way Out of A Blizzard" by Onle Dowals, it is amazing!**


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Divergent!_

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Tris's POV**_

I lay in the tent, the darkening air floating around me in thick clouds of dust and sadness. My eyes stare emotionless and dry at my fingers that lay curled in front of my nose. My face scrunches and pulls out in nonexistent sobs. My body shaking with neither fever nor cold, it shakes with an indescribable sadness that I can barely contain.

New founded hate and vengeance pulls at my veins when I think of a coffin, laid in black and gray, buried deep into the ground. His name carved into the grave stone that rests above.

_No, _I think, _I will never see him like that. I will never see him cold and lifeless; never see his eyes dull and gray instead of the electric blue that I am so use to. I will never see his muscles sag off of his bones in yellowed droops of despair. I will never… _

"WE NEVER EVEN HAD SEX BEFORE!" Tobias's voice cuts through my anguish and misery. A new emotion fills me to the brim, pushing out any feelings that I had before. He broke the trust bond, he told them our deepest secret and we will never live up to that until we…. Have…. _That. _

Even I can't think the word in my mind anymore, fear and adrenaline rushes through me and something else, something foreign to my mind and soul.

The zipper makes its annoying buzzing sound as it is pulled down and a lanky figure pulls himself into the tent, the soft fabric scratching against the bottom of his bare feet. _Tobias._

"Hey Tris?" His voice comes soft and gentle, almost soothing. I can almost imagine how bad I must look to him. My thick hair spread out around me and my small frame curled into a tiny ball of shivering despair. _Pathetic _is the only word that comes to mind.

"You told them," I whisper through dry lips, my voice sounding drained, full of tears and snot.

"What do you mean?" He soothes, his thin fingers rubbing circles across my back.

I yank away from his touch, as if it burns me. I turn towards Tobias, his expression of hurt and grief. His emotions bare to me. Pushing a thick glob of hair from my face, I say, "You told them that we never had sex before and you know that their going to hound us now and…"

Tobias interrupts my rant, "What do you really want them to think that you're pregnant?"

"They thought that?" I vocalize my disbelief and wonder, my voice seemingly quite compared to his throaty words.

He laughs a choking sound, it was an ugly sound that filled me with happiness and love, "Thought that, said that, and ranted about it."

"Christina?" I ask and he nods confirming my thoughts. "I'm sorry for running out like that." Tobias' eyes hold an unasked question and I decide to relieve his wondering mind. "The only reason I ran out was that… I-I said tha-that you were d-dead."

"Am I?" His electric blue eyes betray his muscles and strength, behind his eyes I only see a young boy.

"I don't know," My voice comes out rough, "Are you?"

"It depends, is my heart beating?"

I place my hand next to his heart, hearing the familiar thump bounce across his chest. Nodding, I remove my hand, faint warmth pushing its way along my cheek bones.

"As long as that heart is beating at a normal pace, I'm alive."

"I don't know," I say, smiling softly. "It was beating kind of fast."

"What do you expect? I'm close to the most beautiful girl in the world and you expect my heart to beat regularly?"

"I'm not… you know what? Let's go play some truth or dare!" I stand up, quickly straightening out my clothes and nearly sprinting from the tent with Tobias at my heels.

_**~XxX~**_

**Tobias P.O.V.**

"Uriah, Truth or Dare?" Robert asks, his eyes flickering to Tris and I occasionally.

"Dare," Uriah bounces up, pumping his fists and erasing all the tension in the air with laughter but not my head. My brain is still swarmed with confusion with Beatrice, but I have to let her have her secrets, it's not like I shared everything with her yet.

_Marcus. _

His name plays at the back of my head, and I shake it away. All she knows is that he's my father and the caring Abnegation leader that she sees running the government, not the man who I know.

"I dare you to twerk against that tree," Robert yawns, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

Uriah shrugs, "Sounds simple enough."

"Wait," Robert barks, suddenly awake. "I'm not finished; you have to twerk against that tree on tape and with a fish dancing in your underwear."

"Hell no," Uriah pulls off his sweater. "You can call me a pansy cake but I am not going to let a fish dance in my pants!"

"That's Peter's job, ain't it?" Robert says.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean Marlene. I mean Shauna, Which would you prefer?"

"Dare!" Shauna smiles in excitement, her eyes gleaming like a child's.

"I dare you to say 'in my pants' after every word."

"**Sounds** in my pants, **simple** in my pants,** Marlene** in my pants, **truth** in my pants, **or **in my pants, **dare** in my pants?" She scrunches her nose in concentration.

"Dare," Marlene leans against Uriah, worry etched onto her face.

"**I** in my pants, **DARE** in my pants, **YOU** in my pants, **TO** in my pants, **DARE** in my pants, **ME** in my pants, **TO** in my pants, **STOP** in my pants, **SAYING** in my pants, **IN** **MY PANTS** in my pants."

"No." Marlene pulls her sweat shirt off and sits back with a smile pulling at her features, "This is to much fun."

**Hi guys!**

**I am alive and I apparently gained a social life. I am so sorry for giving you this awful chapter and it will be much better next chapter with *cough* skinny dipping *cough* FOURTRIS *cough* stay tuned and don't hate this to much. **

**I actually started writing this late last night, then I wrote it in the afternoon today, and then finished it off now. So please excuse the inconsistency. I am slowly losing intrest with this story but I am trying to keep it up for you guys. **

**Shout out for the chapter **_**Madam-Fandom **_**for her very encouraging reviews. **

**Read, Write, and live your life,**

**Seawolf13**__


End file.
